


chemicals react

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy days, Drabble, but they'll get together! i'm sure, oh how they hate each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: Clearly, some chemistry teachers have nothing better to do, according to Fitz.





	chemicals react

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> Prompt: "Not you again..."

Fitz was sure karma despised him -- because, pray tell, how else was one supposed to explain his lab partner being Jemma Simmons for the third time...despite the names being picked out of a jar? She was infuriating to work with; always correcting him, trying to best him, being all smug with her glasses...it wasn't fair. 

"Ugh," Jemma had arrived late, her sour mood only falling further when she saw her partner as none other than Leo Fitz. "Not you again," she huffed. "As if this day wasn't bad enough." 

Fitz rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one."


End file.
